


NSFW Alphabet

by Hairy_Hugh



Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Study, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Gay Sex, Hair Kink, Humiliation, M/M, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Size Kink
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairy_Hugh/pseuds/Hairy_Hugh
Summary: Ultimamente he estado leyendo muchos de estos, no encontere ninguno en Español, así que decidí hacer uno.Se trata simplemente de describir la sexualidad de personajes utilizando la la siguiente plantilla.
Kudos: 5





	1. Wolverine

NSFW Alphabet, Wolverine

A - After sex (Lo que suele hacer luego del sexo)

Logan no tendrá piedad contigo, luego de haberte usado de forma tan ruda probablemente lo hará de nuevo, es insaciable e imposible de detener.

B - Bottom or Top? (¿El que da o recibe?)

Es estrictamente un "Top", jamas ha recibido y no tiene pensado hacerlo jamás, siempre será el dominante y tendrás suerte si deja que lo montes.

C - Cum (Sobre la corrida)

Una de las cosas más importantes al follarte es que sepas que le perteneces, es por eso que no despericiará ni una gota de semen, se asegurará de que tomes todo, ya sea anal u oralmente.

D - Dress up (¿Suele disfrazarse?)

No le gusta usar el traje, principalmente porque quiere que sientas su peludo cuerpo todo el tiempo, cualquier prenda encima solo desviaría tu atención de su masculinidad, pero también teme destruirlo durante el acto.

E - Experience (Experiencia)

Conoce todas las formas de dominación que puedas imaginar, va a doler, sí; pero también se asegurará de que lo puedas disfrutar.

F - Favourite position (Posición favorita, incluyo imagen)

G - Gag reflex (Esta es dificil de traducir, jaja, es algo como, que tanto pene pueden meter a la boca)

Sin problema puede aguantar hasta 8 pulgadas, pero no suele hacerlo mucho, normalemente solo te llega a lamerlo un poco para prenderte.

H - Hair (¿Qué ta peludo es?)

Demasiado, le encanta dejarlo crecer por todas partes para que luego puedas lamerlo: todo, axilas, pecho, polla, todo esta repleto de vello. Además siempre tiene esa característica y definida barba suya que ama frotar en tu trasero

I - Intimacy (¿Qué tan romántico puede ser?

Lo más romántico que puedes esperar de el son besos bruscos, porque sin duda en la cama solo se encargará de destrozarte por completo, le encanta oirte gritar.

J - Jerking (Masturbación)

Si está aburrido puede llegar a hacerlo, aunque prefiere usarte a ti, de cualquier forma, una vez que dispare su carga te llamará para que limpies el suelo con tu lengua.

K - Kinks (Son todas las cosas que llegan a prenderlo)

Tiene muchos: dominación (obviamente), tamaño (le encanta hacerte sentir pequeño), suele ser sadista, tiende a atarte seguido (para poder hacer cualquier cosa contigo) y puede llegar a ordenarte que le digas "papi", incluso está dispuesto a follarte junto con otro hombre, siempre y cuando nunca olvides a quien le perteneces, pero si de verdad quieres volverlo loco, suplica que se detenga, chilla y quejate de dolor, eso hará más fuerte y cruel.

L - Lube (Lubricante)

Muy de vez en cuando dejará que chupes su polla, listo, ese es todo el lubricante que puedes llegar a tener.

M - Massages

No lo prenden, el necesita algo rudo.

N - Nope (Cosas que lo apagan)

Casi no hay nada que pueda detenerlo una vez que esta prendido, solo se moletaría si ve que no hay expresión alguna en tu cara, pero eso nunca sucede, siempre encontrará la manera de hacerte gritar y llorar.

O - Oral (Sexo Oral)

-Si en lugar de follar tu trazero quiere destruir tu garganta, también lo hará, no importa que tanta práctica tengas chupando, no perderá oportunidad alguna para ahorgarte con su inmensa polla y aprovechará también para golpear fuertemente esa cara tuya con sus duras bolas.

\- Muy pocas veces llegará a chuparte, pero cuando lo haga solo será para ponerte caliente y luego no hacerte venir, le encanta que esperes por él, podría incluso no follarte ese día para que luego supliques como le gusta

P - Place (Lugar favorito)

Si quiere follarte, te va a follar, no importa donde estés, pero si tuviera que elegir un lugar probablemente escogería el suelo, una de sus partes favoritas del día es cuando intentas levantarte luego de la dolorosa embestida, usa esa imágen para saber que tan bien lo hizo.

Q - Quickie (Una corrida rápida)

Jamás. SI quiere follarte te va a follar, y bien, no importa que ambos esten ocupados o que tengan prisa para hacer algo.

R - Risky (Que tantos riesgos puede tomar)

No es que le guste tomar risegos, es que simplemente no le importa si llegan a descubrirlos.

S - Stamina (Que tantas veces seguidas puede llegar a follarte)

Una vez nunca es suficiente para calmarlo, así que te follará las veces que el considere, de hecho, tendrás que aprender a dormir con una polla en el trasero.

T - Toys

No usa dildos, es mejor su polla, lo unico que puede llegar a usar son mordazas, pero prefiere usar su ropa interior si quiere callarte.

U - Underwear (Ropa interior)

La suya muchas veces terminará dentro de tu boca, y la tuya con un agujero por detrás, siempre tienes que estar comprando nueva.

V - Volume (Cosas que dice durante el sexo)

Logan tiene infinidad de apodos denigrantes que usar contigo, te hablará sucio siempre y hará que se lo agradezcas. Cuando chilles también podrás oir gruñidos como los de un animal hambriento

W - Wrecking Ball ("Marcas")

No solo se asegurará de marcarte con su semen, también te dará cicatricez para regalar, le encanta morder cuellos.

X - X-Ray (Pene)

Es inmensa, el dice que mide 11 pulgadas pero podrías jurar que aumenta con su excitación, además las venas que la rodean son igual de enormes, muchas veces sentiras su polla palpitar dentro de ti

Y - Yearning (Deseo Sexual)

Solo tienes que hacer un pequeño comentario, sonido o toquido para que te agarre y use en ese momento, si intentas negarte lo prenderás incluso más y terminarás contra el suelo gimiendo.

Z - ZZZ (Qué tan rápido llega a dormir)

Si está cansado, luego de follarte te cargará hasta la cama y te acomodará entre sus grandes y peludos brazos, tener tu aroma cerca lo calmará y podrá dormir sin problemas. 


	2. Steve Rogers

NSFW Alphabet, Steve Rogers

A - After sex (Lo que suele hacer luego del sexo)

Steve soltará fuertes gemidos de placer y luego buscará tu boca para juntarla con la suya, sus besos suelen ser largos y humedos.

B - Bottom or Top? (¿El que da o recibe?)

Prefiere recibir, pero si se lo pides, está dispuesto a dar.

C - Cum (Sobre la corrida)

\- Corre en grandes cantidades y tiende a hacerlo sobre ti para luego tener una excusa para limpiar tu cuerpo con su boca.

\- Algo que lo vuelve loco es que tu leche acabe en su trasero

D - Dress up (¿Suele disfrazarse?)

\- Le averguenza hacerlo, porque su traje representa liderzago y valentía, pero una vez que metes tu polla dentro de él, se olvidará de todo eso e incluso pedirá que le digas "capitán" mientras lo embistes.

E - Experience (Experiencia)

No tiene mucha, la mayor parte de su vida la pasó congelado, pero está dispuesto a intentar lo que sea contigo.

F - Favourite position (Posición favorita, incluyo imagen)

G - Gag reflex (Que tanto pene pueden meter a la boca)

Steve ha prácticado muy ansiosamente y puede llegar a aguantar 10 pulgadas antes de toser, pero también disfruta que de vez en cuando golpees con fuerza su garganta.

H - Hair (¿Qué ta peludo es?)

No solía dejar crecer vello por ningún lado hasta que tu se lo pediste, ahora cuenta con una linda barba, axilas peludas y una linea de lo que le recorre el abdomen.

I - Intimacy (¿Qué tan romántico puede ser?)

El es demaciado romántico en la cama, siempre te dira cosas lindas, besara con locura y nunca llegará a insultarte de ninguna manera, pero le encanta que tu le hables sucio, que lo llegues a tratar mal e incluso a humillar.

J - Jerking (Masturbación)

Llega a hacerlo pensando en ti, le encanta venirse solo con meter dedos a su trasero y de hecho, lo toma como entrenamiento para cada vez meter cosas más grandes ahí.

K - Kinks (Son todas las cosas que llegan a prenderlo)

\- Sin duda lo que más lo prende eres tu, si durante el día llegas a presionar su trasero, hacerle una caricia en el cuello o a directamente hablarle sucio al oido, no podrá pensar en otra cosa más que en tu pene en su trasero.

\- Tiene una extraña atracción hacia la humillación, no le gusta admitirlo, pero cada vez que lo insultas, golpeas o follas con brusquedad, tiene que usar todas sus fuerzas para no dejar salir gemidos chillones que. el cree, lo harían ver mal.

\- Y no lo sabes, pero cuando no estás, suele oler tu ropa interior.

L - Lube (Lubricante)

Siempre usas un poco, para que puedas tener más control sobre los golpes.

M - Massages

Siempre está dispuesto a masajearte, tocar cada parte de ti con suavidad y cariño es una de sus formas favoritas de demostrarte cuanto te quiere, y si quieres darle uno, no se negará

N - Nope (Cosas que lo apagan)

De ninguna forma está dispuesto a hacerte cualquier clase de daño, eres lo más importante para él y siempre buscará tu placer antes que el suyo.

O - Oral (Sexo Oral)

\- Quiere demostrarte lo bueno que puede ser, sabe donde chupar para hacerte gemir y no le molesta que termines en su boca.

\- Le gusta cuando llegas a chuparsela a él, no se cansará de agradecerte con gemidos.

\- Durante el sexo anal, también disfruta que pongas tus dedos dentro de su boca, como una mordaza, pero nunca llega a morder con fuerza.

P - Place (Lugar favorito)

Encuentra la cama como el mejor lugar para hacerlo, es dónde más comodos pueden estar, y por el espacio, más cosas pueden intentar.

Q - Quickie (Una corrida rápida)

-Si la necesitas siempre te la dará, tus deseos son ordenes.

-Nunca siente la necesidad de pedirte una, cuando está caliente, prefiere esperar el mejor momento.

R - Risky (Que tan dispuesto está a hacerlo en lugares públicos)

Es muy inseguro cuando de riesgos hablamos, como lider de los Vengadores siempre tiene que dar una buena imágen frente a todos, pero no puede negar que le excita mucho hacerlo, un par de veces lo intentaron y aunque el se moría de miedo, también lo disfruto a montones.

S - Stamina (Que tantas veces seguidas puede llegar a follarte)

Si no quedaste satisfecho con la primera vez, siempre puede dejar que lo folles una segunda o tercera, no parará hasta complacerte.

T - Toys

Suele prácticar su resistencia con dildos y vibradores, cuando nadie lo ve, entrena su entrada para tí.

U - Underwear (Ropa interior)

Sueles pedirle que no use, así cuando pasas cerca de el puedes imaginar su polla detrás de ese traje y si tienes oportunidad la acaricias.

V - Volume (Cosas que dice durante el sexo)

Es un anciano, siempre te llama con nombres muy cursis como: "cariño" o "mi amor"

-Deja salir gemidos, pero se esfurza porque suelen masculinos, cuando no puede resistirlo y suelta algún chillido agudo, se ruboriza de una forma presiosa.

W - Wrecking Ball ("Marcas")

El nunca te lastimaría así que no esperes tener ninguna marca de él, en cambio puede llegar a suplicarte porque tu le dejes alguna, sus favoritas son las cicatricez de mordida en su trasero, muerdes con una fuerza que le dejará un dolor punzante durante todo el día, así siempre te tendrá en sus pensamientos.

X - X-Ray (Pene)

A pesar de lo que mucha gente esperaría, tiene un pene promedio (6 pulgadas al máximo tamaño), pero no le importa, tu sueles ser el que lo usa.

Y - Yearning (Deseo Sexual)

\- Su deseo sexual es el de una persona promedio, pero en cualquier momento, con cualqueir tipo de insinuación, puedes cambiar eso.

\- Es una persona paciente, así que solo follarán cuando tu quieras.

Z - ZZZ (Qué tan rápido llega a dormir)

Nunca faltará un beso antes de dormir y siempre se asegurá de que te hayas quedado dormido para él poder hacerlo, le encanta tenerte entre sus brazos de una forma protectora.


	3. Bruce Wayne

NSFW Alphabet, Bruce Wayne

A - After sex (Lo que suele hacer luego del sexo)

Bruce te ordenará que limpies todo (muchas cosas terminarán en el suelo, otras tantas acabarán destruidas y las sábanas estarán cubiertas de semen), mientras lo haces, el solo te observará desde atrás, masturbando su polla y arrojando mas líquido ( líquido que también tendrás que limpiar).

B - Bottom or Top? (¿El que da o recibe?)

Bruce Wayne nunca consideraría ni por un segundo dejar que lo penetres.

C - Cum (Sobre la corrida)

Corre en grandes cantidades y siempre intentará acabar en tu cara, le encanta pintar con sus dedos ese rostro tuyo y ensuciarlo por todos lados.

D - Dress up (¿Suele disfrazarse?)

No tienes que pedirselo, muchas veces serás follado por el mismo Batman, el traje le da un aire de superioridad aun mayor y la voz que sale de esa máscara te pondrá la piel de gallina.

E - Experience (Experiencia)

Bruce tiene experiencia por todos lados, ha tenido un incontable número de parejas, sabe como manejarte a la perfección.

F - Favourite position (Posición favorita, incluyo imagen)


End file.
